This invention relates to a synergistic herbicidal combination comprising an aqueous formulation of asulam known as Asulox® XP and trifloxysulfuron. This invention also relates to a method of controlling the undesirable growth of difficult to control a broad spectrum of grass and broadleaf weeds when using this herbicidal combination.